


Of Claws and Flames

by Shadowcat



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Shadowcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty's relationships have always been interesting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Claws and Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Written a few years ago for a femme_fic challenge at Livejournal.

She was leaning against the open doors leading out into the yard, watching everything that was going on outside. She was also biting the inside of her cheek so hard that she could taste blood. Didn't they realize the truth? Couldn't they see? Her hands were clenched at her sides as she watched Bobby and a few of the other boys hurling insults at the young man who was very obviously an outsider. It hurt to watch and before she could think about what she was doing, she was sprinting out of the house and into what was about to escalate into a brawl. She skidded to a stop between Bobby and their opponent. When she saw the ice forming on the ground around him and on his hands, she put her hand up to him.

"Bobby Drake, don't you dare!" She turned sideways when she heard the sound of the Zippo flicking open. "That goes for you, too, St. John Allerdyce! Using our powers against each other is a violation of the rules."

"The rules don't apply to traitors, Kitty," someone from the crowd called out.

"The rules apply to everyone here," Kitty said angrily. "Or are you planning on becoming like the men who attacked us last time, huh? Xavier's is a refuge -- never meant to be used as a battleground for mutant against mutant."

"He should have thought of the consequences before showing his face here again."

"I didn't come back --"

"Logan and Ororo brought him back here and if you have a problem with that, you can take it up with them."

"I don't want your help, Kitty!" John snarled as he tried to grab her and move her aside.

"Maybe not," she snapped back as his hands passed right through her. "But you sure as hell need it right now!"

His glare burned into her for a long moment. "Screw it and screw you," he snapped over her shoulder at Bobby, throwing up his hands and turning to walk away.

When he was out of sight, Kitty turned and glared at the group of boys, her eyes filled with fire. "And the rest of you should be ashamed of yourselves! Xavier's is supposed be a sanctuary -- a safe refuge for mutants. We get attacked enough as it is _out there_."

"He's not one of us, Pryde," someone argued. "He's a traitor to everything that Charles Xavier and the X-Men have ever stood for -- and have died for."

"And why is that?" Kitty demanded. When no answer was forthcoming from the group, she turned her gaze on Bobby. "Why, Bobby? Because he believed another way had to be better and right after we were attacked here? Why is he a traitor? Because when we got attacked by Stryker and his men on our home turf -- where we were supposed to be _safe_ \-- he lost his belief in the dream of peaceful coexistence? Or maybe it was lost when he saw how your own family reacted when they found out about you?"

"He left his friends to go side with Magneto, Kitty," Bobby pointed out quietly.

"Because, at the time, he thought Magneto was a better choice! He took a chance and made the decision to follow someone that might be better able to protect mutants and stop all of the fighting and bloodshed."

"He knew Magneto was the enemy!"

"And Stryker? What would you call him? He was messing with people's minds and sanctioning the murder and imprisonment of all of us. He wanted mutants to have to be registered like criminals, Bobby!"

"Are you saying he was right to leave and join Magneto?"

"You of all people should know that's not what I'm saying at all, Bobby," Kitty said softly. "Right or wrong, it was his right to make a decision about how he was going to deal with all of the changes happening around us."

After the rest of the crowd had dispersed, Bobby sighed and looked at Kitty. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Kitten."

"What do you mean?"

"Trying to be his friend. John won't let you be his friend, Kitty. He doesn't know how. He'll fight against you on it, attack and belittle everything about you and treat you as if you are the worst enemy he has ever had in his life. He'll never let you in." He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "I should know, Kitty. I thought I was his best friend and he still chose Magneto. All John is interested in is power -- not people that care about him. He's dangerous to everyone here."

"I don't believe that about him, Bobby."

He gave her a worried look. "You're my friend, Kitty, and someone that I care a great deal about. I take an interest in your safety and well-being. You're sweet and kind and that makes you vulnerable. Don't wear your heart on your sleeve with John. He'll do nothing but hurt you for it."

"He needs someone on his side, Bobby, whether he wants to admit it or not."

"You are so set on doing this, aren't you?"

She nodded, surprising herself. "Yeah Yeah, I guess I am."

Bobby's eyes were serious as he studied her face. "Then you keep this in mind, Kitty. If he hurts you in any way -- and I mean in _any_ way -- then Peter and I are going to have words with him."

She stared at him in silence as he walked away.

***

It wasn't until two days later that Kitty ran into John again. She was in the lower levels of the mansion, coming back from the Danger Room, when her back was slammed against the wall. She was too stunned to react to the attack and then she found herself face to face with John.

"I do not want, or need, any help from you, Pryde."

She stared calmly at him. "You needed it out there, John," she said. "Whether you want to admit it or not."

"I could have handled them myself."

"Bull. You may be all-powerful with the fire and all, but get separated from your source of fire and you are just another guy. A guy who had ten other guys ready to pulverize him."

"I don't need help in any fight from Wolverine's pet kitty cat," he yelled at her.

Kitty managed to flinch only slightly as he yelled in her face. "Yell all you want, John. I'm no body's pet and I am certainly not afraid of you."

John flicked his Zippo open. "Maybe you should be, kitty kat. I'm not to be trusted, you know."

Kitty was silent as she looked from his sparked lighter and then back to his face. With a small smile, she phased through the wall behind her and then came back out to stand next to him. When he turned to look at her, the smile faded as she leaned in close to his face. Before she could talk herself out of it -- or he could move -- she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I trust you, John," she said softly before she phased through the floor, leaving him staring at the space she had been.


End file.
